Thrice Blooded
by FallenCrown
Summary: A young Nord, following her dream in the Companions, comes to an abrupt stop as she finds out her blood is tainted with that of a dragon. Others see it as the next step to the prophecy to save Tamriel from the World-Eater, but she sees it as a curse. Will she continue her path of the Companions or will she venture off to save her homeland?


Chapter I: Change Of Destiny

It was a colds winter Loredas, most like to stay at home by the fire with the family, a peaceful night, but everyone knew what happened in Solitude on that day. The biggest drinking contest held throughout Tamriel. Guards stationed out front to monitor who goes in and who exits, while the off duty guards side-step out of The Winking Skeever.

_"Kari! Kari!" _they all chanted my name as tankards of mead clashed together and ale spilt on the floor. Bards were also among the group as they played their instruments and sang their tunes. The men's voice overpowered the women's as it bellowed throughout the inn, singing along with the songs that were played throughout the night. Everyone crowded around my opponent, an Orc, Yargol, chugging one drink after another, and I. Only two tankards ahead, I eyed him starting to sway some and looking a bit disoriented. He was in his usual drinking attire, like most Orcs, shirtless with some pants. I'd always thought of the Orcs as an arrogant race, loving to show off everything of theirs whether it be skills or how toned their bodies are. But this Orc will lose to me, I made sure of it.

"You're not going _-hiccup- _to get the best of me!" Yargol slurred in between hiccups as he downed another tankard of mead. I only laughed and watched as the pale green Orc turn a bit darker in color, that's when I started to concern.

"If you doesn't want to get Orc vomit on you, I'd recommend to step back!" I yelled as I jumped from my seat, and everyone from their spots, as the Orc bent over and spewed mead across the floor of the inn. Everyone started laughing and cheering as the guards hauled him out of the place. "Who's next?" I asked, flashing a bright smile to the crowd around me. Not willing to admit, but when I drank, my cocky side came out a little too strong.

"I believe I'm next!" called a voice from the crowd, it was unfamiliar, but not hostile. The group of drunkards and Bards got quiet, the only thing that was heard was a few coughs, some gulps, and others whispering. A man with dark brown hair steps out, a Breton. He had a friendly face, someone who looked worthy to drink with. "The name's Sam, and I challenge you to a drinking contest!"

With those last words, the crowd went into an uproar, louder than before. The man walks up to me and I flash him a challenging smile and an eager look in my dark blue eyes, "Be ready to lose." Sam didn't say anything, only smiled before pulling six bottles of mead from his pack and set them on the table.

"These here," he started, moving his hand above the bottles, "are filled with a special brew, stronger than anything ever tasted!"

I started laughing, I couldn't help myself, "You've gotta kidding me, quit boasting and let's get this show on the road!" I took a bottle and downed the first one. It tasted exactly like mead, was this man a lie? He then downed his share, then nodded to me to go, so I did, the special mead began to take effect and I feared I had bitten off more than I could chew. I was getting drunk.

"Are you okay?" Sam asks as he opens his second one, "You don't look so good, maybe we should stop." With that last remark, everyone started to uproar once more, yelling _no_ and chanting _chug_. I shook my head, trying not to sway, and I raised the bottle over my head and the crowd screamed and hollered. I tilted it back along with my head, drinking it within a few seconds.

"Kari! Kari! What in Oblivion are you doing here?" someone asked as I opened my eyes. It was Tess Wulvendaar, a small, pale Nord. "Kari! Why are you in the temple of Talos?" I only looked at her as I slowly sat up. Blinking a few times to adjust to the candlelit room, I felt like I was dying, but I knew it was just a monstrous hangover.

"Wh- why am I here?" I questioned, having her help me get up from the cold stone floor. My dark blonde hair was tangled and matted, looking like I rolled around in mud and hay.

Tess only shook her head, "Damn you and your drinking Kari, do you even know what Hold you're in?"

"Sovengarde?" I joked, snickering a bit.

"What? That's not even in Tamriel! You're in Markarth. You're still drunk, aren't you?" Tess asked annoyed.

"Of course not, but hey, let's go to the Bards College and see if we can find some cute men who and serenade us? What do you say?" Tess never answered that, she just drug me along. We took the carriage back to our refuge in Solitude where she put me to bed for the remainder of the morning. The house named Proudspire Manor and was by far the best house either of us have lived in. Every room littered with armor, weapons, and some sort of food, all because of the plethora of "souvenirs" the two of us collect in all of our journeys.

A little past noon, I wake up with a stretch and groan. My room was dark and quiet, shut off from the rest of the world, the way I liked it after a night of heavy drinking, it helps with the pounding headaches. Taking off my dirty clothing and replacing it with a shirt, pants, and my Daedric armor, I sighed. Sheathing my greatsword, I ran a finger through my hair to find it untangled and clean.

Heading out of my room, I walk downstairs to find Tess talking to someone, but his back was facing me. Being the person I am, I was not going to intervene, so I slipped through the door unheard. Walking through Solitude, everyone stopped to say hello, and some even offered me a drink, but I just laughed and declined.

Getting out to the stables, Geimund gave me a warm smile as he stepped out of the house with some Horker's meat in hand. "I brushed and saddled old Ali for you," Geimund yawned as he walked over to her.

"Why thank you, you know, you don't have to do that," I laughed, petting the black mare. She was large, like all of Skyrim's horses. Her mane and tail flowed gently in the breeze, giving her that feminine look.

"I get so bored sometimes around here, does me well to groom the horses once in a while," he assured with a smile. I nodded thank you and climbed onto Ali's back, kicking her once and galloping off.

Whiterun was forever away, and all the caves and ruins to explore, things that always attracts my attention. With restraining all urges to explore a cave and get my sword bloodied, I finally make it to the stables in Whiterun. Giving Ali to the stable hand, I walked through the gate doors.

Running children were everywhere, playing tag and pretending to be great war heroes. I smile to myself, imagining me doing that, but I couldn't remember much of my past. Some say it's from the excessive drinking that I do on Loredas, but even before I started drinking, I never truly knew where I came from.

Climbing the stairs past the venders, I look at the tree in the middle of the area. Eldergleam looked withered and sickly, maybe because it was winter? I didn't know, I never really paid attention to the nature. Jorrvaskr was to the right, such a beautifully ornate ancient longboat made into a building. Tale has it that they built the city around it, that tale always fascinated me. Ysgramor and anything to do with him in general fascinated me.

I made my way up the last few steps before entering the old building. The mead hall was the first thing that greeted you, and it was relatively dark except for the large fire keeping things engulfed by its light. Everyone was sitting around the table, that boxed in the fire pit, eating and telling stories about one another's ventures and victories. "I'm surprised you made it this early Kari," a deep, gravelly voice chuckled to my side. I look over to see the tired, aged face of the Harbinger.

"Kodlak!" I exclaimed with a smile, he smelt like venison and mead, just like this whole room did. It was a comforting scent. One that could calm a raging giant in an instant.

"Skjor is looking for you, he's downstairs, meet him there at once," Kodlak commands with a hint of compassion on his voice. He wanted to see me succeed, there was no doubt about it. In a way, from the short time I have been here, he has become somewhat of a father figure to me, something I needed, but I wouldn't openly admit it of course.

Walking over to the stairs that lead to the living quarters, I felt some people look at me. Since I was the "New Blood" these things were bound to happen. Walking down the stairs quickly, I was able to hide my face so no one would be able to see it flushed. Closing the door behind me quickly, I leaned against it and decided to take a moment to calm down before I went to talk to Skjor.

If I was right, he would be in the room at the end of the hallway, so that is where my journey began. Seeing the bald man look through books while at the table eating a sweet roll, It was easy to point him out. Without looking up from the book, Skjor spoke. "So, Kari, Kodlak believes you'll benefit the Companions. Like every new member, you have to prove your worth, and just so happens that we have gotten word of a cave that is holding a fragment of Ysgramor's battleaxe, Wuuthrad. You will go and retrieve it, accompanied by your Shield-Brother, Farkas. He will watch your every move to make sure you don't screw things up. Get him back alive, and come back alive yourself and you'll be called a Companion."

I nodded, everything seemed easy enough, up until the Farkas ordeal. "Um, Skjor sir, who exactly is Farkas? I haven't everyone just yet."

Skjor put down his book and looked at me, "He's the tall dark headed one, war paint around the eyes, can't miss him." I nodded and he flicked his hand slightly to signal for me to leave. I did as he motioned, and moved from his presences walking out of the small room and into the hallway. The only thing I could think of was this Farkas guy. Just by his name he sounded ugly, surely he wouldn't be too hard to find.

Walking out of the living quarters, I walk back into the mead hall to see everyone laughing and carrying on. Stepping down the two steps and sitting on a bench to my left I see someone matching his description, but wasn't as big as I pictured. He was boasting about some victory he had against someone called the "Silver Hand", then someone shouted "Oh shut up Vilkas, you lying dog!"

"That's not my man," I murmured under my breath as I kept scanning the room, that's when I felt a small tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see someone leaning over the guard railing. "Are you Kari?" a deep somewhat growly voice, that I instantly became attracted to, asked me. Once I saw his face I could feel my draw drop. I quickly closed it and regained my posture.

"I, um, yes. I'm Kari. Are you Farkas?" I asked, still somewhat stunned by his appearance. He wasn't the most attractive man alive, but he sure was handsome in his own little way. He had that tired look, almost like all his life he has been in battle, but a smile to warm the heart. He reminded me much of a younger Kodlak, as they both are strong, tall, and that true Nord physique. Both have that same sense of pride in their eyes, like they believe in what they're doing is the best for the people of Whiterun. For the people of Skyrim.

"Yes, I am," he gave a soft smile as he surely noticed my mouth gapping open for the few seconds it was. "It seems like I'm your Shield-Brother with retrieving the fragment of Wuuthrad. All I can say is let's see what you got, and don't get yourself killed. Meet me at Dustman's Cairn, you start heading that way while I get ready. Give me your map so I can show you the way." I pulled out my map and he unfolded it, I didn't dare say a word. "Just follow the main road here," he pointed to the road that leads out of Whiterun. "Then head Northeast, you'll pass a Giant's campsite and a cave, watch out for bears and wolves on your way too, and right there is where we'll meet. You'd have to be blind to miss it." I nodded as he gave my map back. I folded it up and headed out the door, but not without returning a wave to Kodlak. He was wishing me luck, I could tell by the way his eyes looked.

Almost sprinting out of the Hold, I didn't want to move out-of-the-way of a guard, but I didn't want to get arrested so I took a sidestep, barely brushing his shoulder. "Watch out! And no lollygagging!" he hissed, but like most people, I ignored his threats. Barging through the main entrance, I headed straight to Dustman's Cairn, forgetting about my horse.

Giants always send a chill up my spine, swinging their mallets around like madmen. I causally walked past as one of the enormous monsters tried to pierce my soul with his beady eyes. He watched me up until I was out of sight, but at that time I was really wishing someone was with me, just for that reassurance feeling.

The cave came next after about half an hour of walking, some wolves stood guard outside but nothing unusual as they never attacked anyone who didn't test their warning howls. Just along the road was Dustman's Cairn, and there was no one outside of the pit, so I sat down on the edge, letting my feet dangle. I moved my feet together, watching as my armor clinked softly, just to pass the time.

What felt like ages, but was only an hour, Farkas finally showed up. By then, I had already started to make a small bouquet of blue mountain flowers from the bush to my left. "Shield-Sister!" he called out from behind.

"Oh please stop calling me that," I thought to myself as I stood up, greeting him with a smile.

"Hope you didn't wait too long for me," he commented as he was about to step foot on the first step, but turned to face me. I shook my head and walked towards him, wanting to get into this place. We descended down below the earth and through the black decorated doors. Upon opening them, the walls were dusty and covered in hanging moss, the stairs riddled with bones and partial skeletons. The place was a true ruin.

Once the hallway widened out, the first room appeared, there wasn't much to be seen other than some potions, ingredients, and a chest. "Look like someone has been digging around here," Farkas pointed out as he moved his hand along some fallen beamers and rocks. I didn't notice him speaking as I heard something walking around. Unsheathing my sword, I hold it erect as I slowly walk towards a door. Kicking it open, I startled a skeever making it jump at me. With a mighty swing with my sword. I cut the rodent clean in half. Once it was finished, Farkas was too late as he came running into the next room to see what had happened. Seeing it was a skeever, Farkas made a small huffing noise and continued on.

"Pfft?" I asked, somewhat annoyed.

"Yeah, pfft, it's not like you went out and killed a vampire or anything. It was just a skeever."

"A huge ass skeever!" I exclaimed, sheathing my sword and walking towards him.

"But still a skeever."

I growled slightly and pushed past him, leading. Just as I had moved forward, there was some shuffling echoing throughout the room. I looked around seeing the walls were littered with coffins. "Um, Farkas..." I cut myself off as soon as a lid on a fallen coffin flew off. Now was time to prove my honor. I charge the risen draugr, driving my sword straight through its abdomen, lifting it, and sending it to the ground where it laid restless once more. Before I had a chance to gather my thoughts and really grasp what was happening, more draugr broke free from their tombs and start running towards us.

The sound of bone on bone was horrible, it made me want to hold my ears and run out of the room, but I couldn't abandon Farkas, not now, not ever. Going through the undead was easy, as they were mostly bones. Hitting them in certain spots made the top half dislocate from the lower, sending it off in another direction. There was only four or so draugr, but being surprised like that didn't help things.

"What... What just happened?" Farkas asked, sheathing his sword and placing a hand on the wall. "There are signs of people here, torches are lit, fresh dirt uncovered, why didn't the draugr attack them?"

"I don't know!" I barked, trying to put the pieces together. "The draugr might be coming back to life, but we can't ponder over it forever, we need to get that fragment," I insisted, looking at Farkas before opening a wooden door and walking through it.

The room was open, and seemed almost peaceful as rays of light came down from a large hole in the ceiling and small dust particles float around effortlessly. There was a metal gate over the exit, so I looked for a chain to pull beside it, but it was useless. While Farkas was searching one side of the room, I searched the other. That's when I found an add on to the large room. It was smaller and lit with candles, and right at the end of it was a lever. "Found something!" I yelled as I pulled the lever, hearing a noise of the gate lifting. Smiling and turning around, my smile suddenly falls with my stomach, the noise I heard was not only the gate lifting, but another dropping, caging me like an animal. I place my hands through the holes of the gate and rest my forehead against the cold metal.

"Kari..." Farkas started with a sigh, "Give me a second and I'll get you out of thi-" He was cut off as a group of people started swarming around him. I press myself against the gate more, and began to yell.

"Get away from him! If you hurt him you will all die!" The group of people only broke out in laughter, but the obvious leader of the group spoke up. "He wears the armor, he dies!" My heart jumps to my throat, and my mouth gets dry from fright.

"No!" I yelled, pressing my body as hard as I can against the gate, making it move, but it wasn't enough to help, it was too strong. That's when I heard a noise, Farkas's sword clashing to the ground. I looked up to see him not on the stone covered in his own blood, but bent over himself, and growing hair. Suddenly, he changes into a monster, the face resembling a wolf, and let out a mighty roar. Soon after the transformation took place, he began picking up people, hurling them to the ground, their necks snapping with a loud pop, they died instantly. He even took a bite out of one's throat, severing the main arteries and squirting blood all over Farkas and the ground as the man fell.

I moved back away from the gate as all of this transpired, because of fear, but most was awe. Farkas then looked at me with his black wolf eyes and walked away. I was frozen in place, those eyes were of a beast, not a human. Could he be trusted to retrain himself from attacking me when I'm set free?

The gate lifted and Farkas came walking towards me, now in his human form. "I, I hope I didn't scare you," Farkas timidly asked as he held out his hand. I took a hold of it and just looked at him. He was taller than me, but I was far enough to not have to look up.

I let go of his hand and murmured "Let's go," before walking past him. I didn't want to say anything to him, not out of anger, but I couldn't think straight. First the draugr, now a werewolf, things are getting crazier and crazier.

I walked up the stairs that were once inaccessible and began to look through the hallways. The first doorway that came up, I went into it, finding myself in a smaller room with stairs leading to an upper level. Lined with coffins. I start walking for the stairs when Farkas's hand fell onto my shoulder. "Stop for a moment and take a deep breath, tell me what you smell."

I did as he asked, and inhaled, "Death, I smell rotting flesh."

"Exactly, draugr are around, tread as quietly as possible." When Farkas said that, my heart sank. Ebony armor laced with blood red streaks was the only thing I saw when I looked down. Daedric armor wasn't quiet when walking in, even when I tried my hardest. I was no thief, so why should I dress like one?

"If it's a fight they're willing to pick, it's a fight we're going to win," I said unsheathing my sword and walking further into the room before Farkas could stop me. Pounding echoed through the air once more, I tightened on my grip, anticipating the fight. A draugr sprang out from its coffin, charging after me. I simply slashed its midriff, then the neck, and a final blow to the chest. Farkas ran past me, whacking a draugr, knocking it over, and getting on top of it, ripping its head off. The last draugr ran after me, I blocked it's attack, grabbed its wrist, threw my foot onto the barrel of its chest, and ripped the arm clean off. Once I did so, I used the arm to beat the undead into submission. The draugr fell to its knees, hands on the ground, ready to give up. "Sovengarde saraan!" the draugr yelled before I used its own sword to decapitate it.

Once the battle was over, Farkas came over to me and sighed, "Kari, are you okay?" I only nodded. "Look," he started, "I understand that I might of scared you, but just talk to me, please."

"I don't know what's going on. First the draugr, now you turning into something from a story I was told when I was little! Do you expect me to just except these things and carry on with my life-like nothing has happened? It's not possible. Just let me think things out and let's get through this ruin, and most importantly, let's get that fragment." I grumbled before walking up the rickety stairs.

Taking a turn, there was a short walk before I was in another room. I walked up to the door, but it was locked. I turned around to see Farkas searching in a chest on a table, grabbing something out of the bottom. "Looking for this?" he asked, walking over to me and unlocking the door.

Upon opening the door, there was a large room, bigger than the ones before. An alter stood in the middle of the room, raised from the ground. Behind it was a wall with strange markings on it. We cautiously approached the alter to find the fragments of Wuuthrad. Farkas put them in his pocket and turned his attention to the wall like I had. As I got closer, things felt like they were getting darker. The markings started to glow, and suddenly I could read it. "Yol..." I read out loud as the darkness seemed to engulf me.

After what seemed like an eternity, I come to and turn around, seeing Farkas's mouth open. "I, what? Why were you surrounded by darkness?" Farkas asked obviously flabbergasted.

"I couldn't tell you..." I replied, but my gaze went past him and to the coffin that was placed below. Knocking noises came from the coffin and suddenly the top came off, flying to the side. It was a draugr, but bigger than the normal ones. It was in full armor and glared at me with menacing blue eyes. Farkas and I both charged, yelling our battle cries.

I gave a mighty swing with my greatsword, it hit the draugr in the ribs, breaking the ones that weren't protected. The Overlord placed it's hand where the ribs had broken, then looked back up at me. "Qiilaan us dilon!" it shouted, peering straight into my eyes. He then repeats himself, "Qiilaan us dilon!" I didn't know what it was saying, so I took a step back, that's when its decaying eyelids squinted. It unsheathed it's sword and started walking towards me, the sword dragging, scrapping the floor. "Zun Haal Viik!" the Overlord yelled, the force of its voice made not only my weapon fly out of my hands, but caused my nose to drip with blood. I was shaking now, what was this power it possessed? Was it the strange words written on that wall?

Believing it was, I stood my ground, Farkas at my back, shocked like I am at this type of power, and suddenly I became warm. I ran through the word in my head over and over, then suddenly, "_Yol_!" I shouted. My voice carried a great deal of fire along with it, causing the Overlord to catch on fire. This did not stop him though, as his dried skin blazed in flames. He was stunned yes, but was walking towards us even quicker now. Farkas followed me as we retrieved my sword. Armed again, I could see the Overlord draw back his shoulders, about to shout once more, but I beat him to it, I used my word once more, causing the Overlord to be set ablaze again. I charged after him, ramming into him with my sword piercing his chest. I could feel the heat from his burning flesh as it caused my armor to make me burn, but I didn't matter at the moment. This draugr had to die. With one final movement of my arm, I jerked my sword upwards causing it to cut through his body, leaving shattered bones everywhere. His once glowing blue eyes ceased to exist now.

Once it was all over, I began taking my armor off as quick as possible, trying not to scream in pain as I did so. As I stood there in a shirt and pants that hung loosely from my curvy body, I looked at my hands, they instantly began to blister. Farkas just stood there with his mouth open. He looked about how I felt, bewildered. "You're..." Farkas began, moving closer towards me, but still keeping his distance, "Dragonborn..."

"I, no, that can't be." I said, looking at him then at the word wall.

"It's true! You can use the Thu'um just like the greybeards can. The legends are true, the dragons are back along with the Dragonborn." I just shook my head, there was no way this was true. Farkas then got closer and looked at my face, I could tell he was avoiding eye contact, so I didn't provoke it. He ripped a piece of cloth off the bottom of my shirt and began to dab my face, I was wondering why at first, but once he lifted the cloth to touch my face once more I saw places red with blood.

Once I cleaned up and my armor cooled off, I put everything back on and sighed, "Ready to get back to Skjor or Kodlak?" Farkas nodded and we left the ruin through a small passage that lead straight to the exit.

Once back to Jorrvaskr, Kodlak greeted us with a smile and he held out his hand. Farkas placed the fragments into the callused hands and grabbed my arm, wanting me to follow. There were multiple people gathered outside, Aela, Vilkas, Farkas, Skjor, and Kodlak, and they all stood in a circle. "Brothers and sisters of the Circle, today we welcome a new soul into our mortal fold." Kodlak began, looking from left to right. "This woman has endured, has challenged, and has shown her valor... Who will speak for her?"

That's when Farkas stepped forward. "I stand witness to the courage of the soul before us."

Kodlak spoke once more, "Would you raise your shield in her defense?"

"I would stand at her back, as the world might never overtake us."

"And would you raise your sword in her honor?"

"It stands ready to meet the blood of her foes."

"And would to raise a mug in her name?"

"I would lead the song of triumph as our mead hall reveled in her stories."

"Then the judgment of this circle is complete. Her heart beats with furry and courage that has united the Companions since the days of the distant green summers. Let it beat with ours, that the mountains may echo and our enemies may tremble at the call." Once Kodlak finished with the small speech, everyone spoke up.

"It shall be so," they all said in unison, all accepting me into the Companions, into their family.


End file.
